


Prologue

by Atrae



Series: Shinichi's Eronomicon [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Corruption, Eronomicon, Fluff, Foreshadowing, M/M, Mistakes, Oral Sex, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: Akako Koizumi decides it's time to mess with Kaito yet again. This time she requests his detective boyfriend to decode an ancient text full of erotic spells. Enthralled by the book, Shinichi completely forgets to pick Kaito up at the airport. To make it up to Kaito, they go on a super fluffy date!This is the prologue to- hopefully- a series of erotic one-shots starting from a wholesome relationship and gradually increasing in darkness (and archive warnings) as Shinichi explores a world of kinky magic and absentmindedly degrades his own morals and personality.The only explicit part (oral sex) is at the *- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°) -* and is rather short.





	Prologue

Shinichi walked into the homely cafe with snug booths. He let the waitress guide him to his seat and took out the white card to read it for the thousandth time. On one side, the poetic riddle which had led him here was written in English, in red calligraphy. On the other side was a request for help with deciphering a special code. Akako Koizumi had gone to interesting lengths to entertain the Detective enough to bring him here. Well, Kaito had been dragged away on a trip by his mother and Shinichi had some downtime so why not?

A young woman with dark reddish purple hair and an elegant outfit walked into the store. She waved away the waitress and walked directly to Shinichi. Shinichi watched as she sat down across from him; there was something off about her.

“Ms. Koizumi? It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kudo. I require both your deciphering skills and your confidentiality. There is an ancient family heirloom that has been passed down for ages. However, the art of reading its code has been lost for a long time. If you would translate it for me I have prepared a handsome reward and would owe you quite the favor.”

“Why not just go to a language professor?”

“A professor wouldn’t respect the privacy of my family. They would likely publish whatever they found. That’s why I need a detective for confidentiality.”

“Hmm, well you can keep the money. I don’t need it.”

“I never said I would give you money. I’ve done my research, Mr. Kudo. No, I will give you all the secrets you could possibly want on Kuroba Kaito!”

“You know Kaito?”

“Yes, we went to highschool together. He didn’t tell you about me when you received my letter?”

“No, he’s been travelling overseas with his mother recently. Anyways, what could you possibly tell me about Kaito that I don’t already know?”

“Do you know what he fears the most?”

“Losing me?” Shinichi had always wondered if Kaito feared anything.

Akako laughed. “He certainly fears that, but he fears something else even more. I’ll tell you when you translate a page for me, and something new every time you translate a page.”

Shinichi wasn’t very interested but he would decide after looking at the book.

“May I see the book first?”

“Oh, of course!” Akako quickly took an old tome wrapped in parchment from her bag. Taking the book from Akako, Shinichi felt it strangely resonate with him. He could tell the pages were certainly decrepit. The cover barely kept the whole thing together and the pages were torn, stained, folded, and yellowed from the years. The book had been used quite a bit a long time ago.

“I’ll take you up on this deal, Ms. Koizumi.” The code seemed interesting enough and maybe he would learn something interesting about Kaito.

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°) -

 

It was certainly a good challenge. Enough so that Shinichi had practically memorized the first page of text he had just translated, which detailed the history of the book and its spells. Seven cultists had sacrificed seven humans and summoned seven archdemons which gave each cultists different kinky powers one-by-one. The last one then betrayed, killed all of his or her fellow cultists, stole their souls and powers for him or herself and wrote this book as their legacy. The whole fiasco seemed to be a mix of old conservative horror about sex and weird cultist nonsense, not a valuable family heirloom. Ms. Koizumi’s family hadn’t actually believed this crap had they?

Despite the gruesome and immoral start of the text, since the whole magic part was simply fantastical, the next day Shinichi continued to translate the text. He might have just a little smidge of interest in all this kinky business, and he couldn’t help but be drawn to the book. His attention kept snapping back to it again and again for some unknown reason, like a horse brought back into gallop again and again by the occasional slap of its master’s spurs and riding crop.

Even when he wanted to organize and clean the house before Kaito came back tomorrow, Shinichi kept wanting to translate just a little bit more. Maybe it was his detective instincts, Shinichi thought shortly, flipping to the next page.

Before he knew it, the moon was high overhead and Shinichi had finished translating the fourth page. The second page described the essences of the different schools of Eromancy. The third page depicted the flow of mana within the body- similar to chakra and chi, Shinichi noted.

The fourth page introduced Yellow Eromancy, the first school of Eromancy, an amplifier of basic sex, heightening sensitivity and enhancing bodily fluids.

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°) -

 

When Kaito arrived home (hours late because _Shinichi_ never picked him up!), he found the place a total pigsty that grew bigger and bigger the further he journeyed into the circular library-study.

Weird, usually Shinichi cleaned up the place, and never had Kaito seen it get nearly this messy. Maybe it was a really hard case? Kaito snuck in quietly. Shinichi was sitting on the sofa looking back and forth between two texts. Eventually he put the two books down and wrote something really long down. It took up the whole page, which Shinichi put to the side and flipped to the next page.

Kaito deftly picked up the page and skimmed it. What the heck had Shinichi gotten up to while Kaito had been gone?! The page described how one could intake magic by drinking another’s sexual bodily fluids. In fact, it went rather in depth on what fluids were okay and which were not and in which positions and such.

“‘If you cum inside someone and then eat the creampie, you will receive a little mana. If someone else cums inside someone and then you eat their creampie you will receive a great amount of mana’? What the fuck, Shinichi?”

Shinichi visibly fell forward, spilled his coffee, and pushed several pages off the table onto the floor.

“Kaito!” He sputtered turning around in the small space awkwardly and looking up.

“That is my name.” Kaito glared and put his hands on his hips angrily.

“What- I thought you were coming back tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow- What day do you think it is?” Kaito leaned forward. Shinichi looked horrible! Kaito thought it might have been the lighting, but, no, Shinichi had big, dark, ugly bags.

“The second?”

“It’s the third. No, wait, now it’s the fourth. Hey, are you okay?”

“Shit, I forgot to pick you up then. I’m so sorry, Kaito. I didn’t mean to- I could’ve sworn-” Shinichi pinched his nose, blinked several times and shook his head clear. “Here, lemme get you some hot chocolate.” Shinichi tried to stand up and stumbled forward.

Kaito caught him and pulled him up straight. “Woah, Shinichi, it’s fine. I think you need some sleep first, and then you can make it up to me later, yeah?”

“I can’t do that. How could I forget to pick you up?”

“I think not sleeping for a night decoding that ‘book’-”

“It’s a project for a client.”

“Okay, the project- is what caused you to forget. Go sleep, seriously. If you try to make me hot chocolate now you’ll just make an even bigger mess.” Kaito guided Shinichi carefully out of the mess and up the stairs.

Shinichi yawned. “But I have to make it up to you. I have to..” Shinichi mumbled as Kaito tucked Shinichi into bed. Kaito sighed. What project could be more important than Kaito? It was disappointing coming home to a tired welcome and crazy mess to clean up.

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°) -

 

Shinichi woke up to midday sunlight feeling rejuvenated. Kaito was next to him; Shinichi hugged him and kissed Kaito’s cheek and neck. After a moment of sleepy warmth it occured to Shinichi that Kaito shouldn’t have been home until later today. Then last night came back to him. Anxiety crawled in his gut and suddenly he felt like he was in a dream. He checked his phone by the night stand for the date, hoping it would bring him back to reality.

**XX/04/20XX**

**Missed Calls: Kaito (10)**

**Kaito (11:18 PM): I’m getting a taxi**

**Kaito (10:54 PM): Are you even alive?**

**Kaito (10:52 PM): SHINICHI DID YOU FORGET**

**Kaito (10:48 PM): I’m sorry about that one time** **_you_ ** **fell over into the swan** **costume trap too. You were really cute in that tho**

 **Kaito (10:47 PM): That one time you walked into a purple powder bomb was** **entirely your fault, but I’m sorry okay?**

**Kaito (10:45 PM): Is this a revenge prank**

**Kaito (10:30 PM): Oh, great detective is it so hard to find me**

**Kaito (10:29 PM): Not even a single response. I see how it is**

**Kaito (10:01 PM): Hello, hello. I’m at the pickup area at Gate 2**

**Kaito (09:30 PM): where you at? didn’t see you at the visitor pickup**

**Kaito (09:20 PM): flight was delayed, sorry**

 

Shinichi derped. He didn’t feel any less disconnected from existence and after that string of texts he felt really guilty he hadn’t met Kaito at the airport, but he was rather confused because he really didn’t remember when a whole day had gone by. Shinichi got up, got dressed and walked downstairs.

Downstairs blank papers, crumpled papers, coffee-stained papers, papers with strange drawings, used tissues, untidy piles of books accidentally pulled out and dropped on the floor, and one or two stacked piles of books littered the inside of the study. It looked like Kaito had cleaned up the kitchen already- Shinichi winced at the amount of coffee cups flipped upside-down in the drying rack. Kaito had only gotten home yesterday and was already cleaning up Shinichi’s messes. If Kaito had already started cleaning up some of his mess and even now it looked like someone had ransacked the place, just how bad a mess had he made in his stupor?

He got to work cleaning everything immediately. The blank papers went into binders, the crumpled and coffee-stained papers into the trash, and the papers with strange drawings into a neat pile next to the book. Shinichi tried not to look at it- there was something about it that had clearly ‘possessed’ him. The regular books all went back in their special spots. Poor things, they didn’t deserve being throw on the floor, which was what he had apparently done but didn’t remember doing.

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°) -

 

Kaito walked downstairs following the smell of fresh waffles and coffee. The clanging of dishes was audible. It was like walking into someone else’s house, walking into that pristine kitchen with its sliding door and windows open. Yesterday it had _stunk_ and he was so tired from cleaning it for one and a half hours.

He sat down at the table and yawned. Looking at the time- 3 o’clock in the afternoon- Kaito thought about how he needed to return to a regular sleeping schedule.

“Good morning, Kaito.” Shinichi softly spoke, placing a tray with a plate of waffles- waffles with chocolate syrup, maple syrup, strawberry syrup, strawberries, butter, whipped cream and powdered sugar on top- and, of course, a cup of coffee with sugar and milk onto the table. “I’m really sorry about yesterday and the distraught state of the house and me.”

“Waiting out in the cold at the airport alone for an hour was not fun. And then putting _you_ in bed and cleaning up _your_ mess. But- maybe- you can make it up to me.”

Kaito offered Shinichi a hand and pulled Shinichi up. Shinichi wrapped Kaito in a small hug from behind above the chair and kissed the top of his head. “I don’t know what came over me with that weird book. I promise I’ll make it up to you. You didn’t have any plans today, right?”

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°) -

 

It was four o’clock in the afternoon when they arrived at one of the most modern and expensive hotels in Japan. Travelling through the maze that hotels are, Shinichi guided Kaito to the second floor to a high tea cafe. When Shinichi had heard Kaito say he wanted to go here he had immediately booked it.

The seats were a gorgeous, posh white with intricate embroideries and they had a beautiful view of the blue water that light The waitresses took their coats for them and brought a menu of teas with each of the teas’ leaves shown in little plastic boxes in one side of the wooden menu and their names and descriptions in the other side.

“Which tea did you pick, Shinichi?”

“I was thinking the Empress Oolong.”

“Hmm, I’m gonna get this one at the bottom-right called the Phoenix. The Masala Chai sounds good too but I haven’t tried a smoky, molasses tea before.”

When the waitress came by to take their order Kaito got the Phoenix and Shinichi got the Masala Chai. Kaito looked at him funny.

“What can I say? You convinced me.”

“Sure,” Kaito dragged the word out, then shrugged. “You know, KID had a heist here once. Ever since I read about that I really wanted to try high tea. Drinking tea while eating beautiful and small sandwiches and desserts on triple-stacked trays sounds _scrumptious_!” Kaito said the last word in English.

“Yep, my parents took me here once a long time ago. The scones, with the fresh cream and jam, were delicious.” Shinichi had been looking forward to this himself, because the food was spectacular. He had never had anyone to come with him before. Ran and Sonoko would have laughed at him and then gone by themselves. Shinichi loved Kaito’s enthusiasm and open, non-judgemental curiosity.

Shinichi watched Kaito’s animated face contentedly as Kaito gestured and told stories about his trip with his mother to magician shows all over the world, and even some in developing countries. The waitress brought the tea quickly in pots set on trays a little lower than the table at Shinichi’s and Kaito’s respective sides.

In China, Kaito’s mother had dragged him to a very small cafe run out of somebody’s apartment home. A homely woman had brought out big dishes of delicious, homemade Chinese food. Other tourists, and his mother’s friend sat at the table with them.

One was a travelling monk, who had traveled the entire world. He had said, ask him anything; he has a story for every topic. The tourists asked for his most strange tale. He sat in thought for a moment, then, leaning forward, began his tale with a wave of his hands.

“I was travelling the pure white sand dunes of New Mexico when I came upon a marble mansion patterned with fine gold deep between a crag of untouched, white-gold rocks. The bleached wooden doors, reinforced with decorative marble, were slow to push open and close. I went inside out of curiosity and found a fountain with two parallel staircases at the sides.

“A quiet, tinkling tune flowed throughout as I went up the stairs. At the top, another set of bleached wooden doors stood slightly ajar. The hall inside was dark- only the path was lit, and dimly so. Setting my lantern aflame, I walked cautiously down the long hall, which had no end in sight. What I found in that hall was truly creepy: beautiful young men and women in beautiful clothes sleeping in glass capsules like dolls.

“I dared not make a sound as I continued down the hall and reached another set of bleached doors. The music box’s tune was loudest here. Despite the doors similarity to the outer doors, they were surprisingly light. I felt as if my body were floating when I peeked through a crack between the doors. For all that I could see, the room was empty except for an open book with black-glowing runes. That was all I saw before someone else’s eye suddenly looked back through the crack. Then I bolted.”

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°) -

 

The three stories of food came: scones on the bottom with raspberry jam and fresh whip cream, healthy-looking sandwiches on the middle tray, and colorful cakes and truffles and tarts on the top tray. Having been advised to go from bottom to top, Kaito and Shinichi eagerly slathered the scones with jam and cream and devoured them.

The cucumber and salmon sandwiches, the fresh shrimp and the chicken bites were all delicious. Moving onto the sweets, the lemon bars and fruit tarts and apple cakes were just spectacular. Kaito looked so pretty and cute eating them that Shinichi fed Kaito a few of his by hand. Shinichi was getting a little tired of all the heavy cream and sugar anyways, no matter how good it was.

Kaito adorably ate all the food Shinichi offered him and turned even cuter when he embarrassedly blushed red looking around them. They must have looked super lovey-dovey and gushy to everyone there.

After finishing all the food and the tea, Shinichi picked up the bill and led Kaito outside, where a limo awaited them.

“Woah, where and what are we going to now?” Kaito asked as he entered the empty limo with tinted windows.

“It’s a surprise.” Shinichi smiled. “We have to show up in style. You’re good with that kind of stuff.”

It was about a fourth past six when Shinichi and Kaito arrived at the magnificent and famous theater. The chauffeur opened the door and Shinichi stepped out onto the red carpet in his custom-tailored, sharp suit and tie. Offering Kaito a hand, Shinichi pulled Kaito up out of the limo and into his arms. Together they walked into the theater with linked arms. Cameras flashed.

“It’s like we’re celebrities.” Kaito whispered into Shinichi’s ear.

“We are celebrities. I’m the Detective of the East and the son of a famous actress and a famous writer. You’re the upcoming prodigy magician and the son of one of the greatest magicians ever.” Shinichi walked them just inside the doors and out of view of the cameras.

“Anyhow, we’re still only mini-celebrities, and we got here quite early. Those are the real celebrities coming now.”

Famous actresses and actors and models and businesswoman and businessman and producers and government officials arrived one by one. Shinichi and Kaito played a game seeing who knew more celebrities. Finally the last one came right before the show started: Doctor Agasa and Yusaku Kudo and Yukiko Kudo stepped out of the limo. The cameras really started going off.

“Wait, Shinichi, why are your parents here?”

“Tonight is the premiere of Adivino’s magic show which my dad co-created. Dr. Agasa helped design and create some of the props. Of course, we all have front row seats.”

“No way-! That’s awesome. Maybe you can help me out some time Shinichi.”

“Shinichi!” His mother called and gave Shinichi and Kaito a big hug. After lots of picture-taking with the cameras the whole group found their seats. The show began…

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°) -

 

“That was amazing! Adivino is always so unique and new. I haven’t been wowed like that in a while!” Kaito fluttered excitedly, holding Shinichi’s hand as they walked towards the entrance.

“This way.” Yusaku turned the group suddenly into a hall back away from the entrance.

“Where are we going now?” Kaito wondered aloud. Suddenly squealing he asked, “Are we going backstage?!”

“Of course. We have to celebrate our opening night success!” Dr. Agasa laughed merrily.

 

*- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°) -*

 

It was late when Shinichi and Kaito arrived back home. Shinichi’s parents rushed through the doorway and right up the stairs, loudly declaring their great tiredness from jet lag. It was only three quarters past ten though, and Shinichi and Kaito were still quite awake.

“Thank you, Shinichi!” Kaito hugged him tightly.

Shinichi kissed him. “I’m glad you enjoyed everything. You want to go to bed?”

Kaito took off his shoes and stretched his arms above his head. “Nah, I’m tired but I kind of want to shower and maybe watch something before I sleep.”

“Want to take a shower together?” Shinichi slipped his shoes off and followed Kaito.

“Race you there.” Kaito started off running.

Shinichi quickly pursued him, cutting corners and almost slipping. Coming to the hall, Shinichi watched as Kaito also turned the corner from their room, carrying two sets of clothes in his arms. Getting to the door first, Shinichi held it open for Kaito, who then dumped all the clothes on the clean floor and slammed the door on Shinichi.

“Wait, Kaito- Lemme in, Kaito!” Shinichi laughed and knocked on the door lightly.

“What’s the secret code?”

“Please?”

“Bzzt!”

Shinichi tried knocking on the door three times loudly, paused, then three times quietly.

“Bzzt!”

“You’re incredibly handsome and smart and the way you blush when I tell you how cute you are is the most adorable thing in the world and I love you for everything you are?”

“While all of those are correct deductions, as they should be,” The door unlocked and Kaito, blushing, asked, “Do you ever realize how embarrassing you are?”

“Why focus on myself when I could be thinking about you, my lovely dove?” Shinichi leaned on the doorframe and, holding Kaito’s waist and chin, pulled Kaito in for a slow kiss. Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi’s back and slowly shifted them inside.

“I hate you.” Kaito said when they finally broke apart.

Shinichi merely hummed in response as he kissed Kaito’s neck and his hands sneaked over and pushed Kaito’s layers of clothes off. Kaito stopped Shinichi’s hands and took a step back. Showing off and smiling devilishly at Shinichi, Kaito unbuttoned his collared shirt and slowly pushed his pants down. Shinichi pulled his clothes off as well while watching Kaito’s every move.

Bending down ninety-degrees and pushing out his butt, Kaito turned the hot water and shower on. Jumping in, Kaito pulled the curtain closed. Opening the curtain Shinichi found no one in the shower. Looking back out of the shower, Shinichi almost slipped as Kaito pushed him suddenly against the wall and licked Shinichi’s cock from the tip down to the base. It was already semi-hard so Kaito wrapped his lips around the head, just how Shinichi liked it, and licked the tip.

Shinichi dug his fingers into Kaito’s wet, matted hair and pushed the bangs back so Kaito’s face was visible. The stream of water was hot and jet lightly onto Kaito’s back and Shinichi’s hands. Kaito met Shinichi’s stare as he swallowed the whole of Shinichi’s hardened length and moaned around it.

Shinichi moaned breathily in response and grasped Kaito’s hair softly. Kaito wrapped his tongue all around it and popped back off, kitten-licking around ‘the issue’. Shinichi dug his fingers in firmer and guided Kaito back on.

When Kaito pulled back off and scraped his teeth over the delicate skin, Shinichi sighed and growled out,

“If you want to be punished, I can arrange for something rather unpleasant. I’m sure the violet wand brings up happy memories.”

That had been a rather intense and wondrous scene, but that was a story for another time. Kaito had loved every second of it despite the shocking effect. There was an immediate change in behaviour as Kaito remember Shinichi liked the excited but fearful look in Kaito’s puppy eyes as Kaito looked back down and finally deepthroated him. He groaned deeply as that warm wetness surrounded and lapped at and tasted him.

“Your mouth feels so good Kaito. The sight of your lovely lips wrapped around my dick and your eyes shut ethereally from pleasure are very erotic.” Shinichi said breathily and gasped as Kaito sucked particularly hard.

Kaito chuckled as he felt Shinichi nearing the end. The vibration made Shinichi whimper once with delight, a surprise and motivator for Kaito. Shinichi’s grip in Kaito’s hair painfully tightened as he pulled out and came on Kaito’s face.

Finally Kaito deepthroated him and, after several licks and reverberating gurgles, Shinichi moaned Kaito’s name as he came down Kaito’s throat.

Pulling Kaito up for a kiss Shinichi whispered, “You’re so good to me. I love you.”

“I was gonna say the same thing. Consider yourself forgiven.” Kaito leaned farther forward and they both slipped, scrabbling at the wet bathtub basin. They both laughed as they lay together on the ground a little bruised.

 

\- - -

 

As Shinichi lay in bed with Kaito curled up in his arms, he glimpsed the Eronomicon on the nightstand, glowing dimly at him. He should be translating it, he thought somewhere far off. Shinichi softly shut his eyes and pulled Kaito closer against him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Eronomicon is made by Reddit user Tokhaar Gol and was posted on the straight hentai r/nsfwcyoa, or 'nsfw choose your own adventure' subreddit. It's very explicit so click the link at your own risk. I don't plan to follow every rule and will likely bend some, like the manas, the boons and especially the corruptions, which I might just exclude all together.  
> Reddit Link: <https://www.reddit.com/r/nsfwcyoa/comments/6o25tf/contest_eronomicon/>  
> Imgur Link: <http://imgur.com/a/LHUGQ>


End file.
